


Warmth in the snow

by MidoriTenchi90



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MakoHaru Week 2016, Snow, day 2 snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriTenchi90/pseuds/MidoriTenchi90
Summary: despite how cold the snow can be, for this moment is can be quiet warm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i originally submitted this on the Makoharu fest, you can go there to vote if you like, i wanted to share this here too.

The first snow of the season fluttered about, landing gently toward the ground. People's breath could be easily seen on this chilly evening, many wanting to go home to escape the cold.

Though Makoto was never fond of winter and the cold it would always bring, he liked to see the snow fall. He quietly made his way to his shared home with Haru, having finished classes for the semester. In a few days, they would be heading back home to Iwatobi to share the holidays with their friends and family. Even Rin was coming back to celebrate with his sister and mother. Tokyo though could get really cold in a moment’s notice; and even though their home Iwatobi was near the sea, the cold wouldn’t get as bad.

Makoto picked his up his pace, the sooner he could get home the sooner they could pack up and leave. More like in a few days, Haru still needed to finish a few tests plus a swim practice before they could end their season.  Just the thought of his mother's food made his mouth water, even his stomach rumble. He quickly got inside their dorm before he could let any of the cold sweep in, he took off his big outer coat though leaving his lighter sweater on as he was still a bit chilled and replaced his shoes for comfy slippers.

Makoto finally moved out of the doorway and rubbed away the cold, passing the kitchen area he saw dinner was being made.

"Haru?" he called out to the apartment, not surprise he didn't get a response. Going a bit further into the room ha saw Haru bundle up in blankets busily sketching near the window. he sat down next to him enjoying the quiet scenery. He notices a steamy mug at the coffee table next to half empty one. Smiling to himself he took mug into his hand and drank the warm liquid, chasing away the cold that may have lingered.

"How was the test?" Haru asked, never looking up from his sketch.

"It went well, just glad it’s over."

 "Mmhmm" Haru placed his unfinished sketchpad next to his mug before getting up to head toward the kitchen. Makoto silently followed him and when they reached the kitchen he began setting up their table. He placed two bowls near Haru so he could easily fill them, the tea kettle began whistling and Makoto served them both a warm cup.

"Let's eat by the window."Haru bluntly said taking the bowls out to where they were a few moments ago.

Before they could fully settle in Makoto turned up the heater to warm up the room a bit. Haru waited for him to settle down before giving thanks for the food. They quietly ate their supper next to the window, the snow growing heavy yet gently falling; no wind to rustle them.

the soup was gone before they knew it, even though there was no rush to finish; refilled mugs steaming away on the coffee table. Haru began lightly snoring next to him. Makoto gently took the sketchpad from his smudge fingers. the drawing of the snow blanketing the bustling city, though instead of feeling the cold hues the drawing drew in warmth the city held. 

Outside was still snowing, but he didn't mind; he knew they would be home in a few days. But right now, he would like this moment of warmth in the snow to last a bit longer.


End file.
